Tights
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 722 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = WST 3338926 K. Omori's Island |Occupation = Science Fiction Writer |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Dr. Brief (father) Mrs. Brief (mother) Bulma (sister) Trunks (nephew) Bulla (niece) Bulma Leigh (great-grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (great-great-grandnephew) Vegeta (brother-in-law) }} Tights '(タイツ, ''Taitsu) is the daughter of Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief, and Bulma's older sister. Like the rest of her family, Tights' name is an allusion to an undergarment. Overview Personality Tights is shown to be interested in sci-fi and writing. She is also shown to be insecure due to graduating from a university at age sixteen. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty and bossy fashion. Biography ''Jaco The Galactic Patrolman'' Like the rest of her family, Tights is from West City.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, 2013 In Age 737, she was a body double planned to be on a rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. Tights is first seen being attacked by four muggers in East City, but is saved by Jaco. She is able to figure out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots. At Omori's island, Tights reveals that she is moving in at Omori's island and she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol An Azuki and the money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. This marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister, Bulma. In the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets and since then, Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her novel Chako the Space Policeman, based on Jaco himself, was a dud. She eventually settles on the island along with Omori and Katayude. Ten years after parting ways with her friends, in Age 749, her sister Bulma pays her a visit on the island for a temporary reunion and reveals that she is searching for a set of seven orbs with mysterious properties, which may be extraterrestrial in nature. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Tights is on her laptop at Omori's Island (a beach in the anime) when she gets contacted by Bulma. She is asked if she can get a hold of Jaco so Bulma can use his new spaceship to get to the center of the universe to track down the last Super Dragon Ball. Voice actresses *Japanese: '''Hiromi Tsuru Trivia *Her hobbies are reading and writing sci-fi adventure novels, motorbikes, and naps. *Despite it taking place in Age 889, Tights appears in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Gallery MHaF9GHnjq8.jpg|A young Tights in Dragon Ball Super tights in Jaco The Galactic Patrolman.jpeg|Tights in Jaco The Galactic Patrolman 12304539_848496581931099_4564804825178151747_o.jpg|Tights' first appearance in the Dragon Ball Super manga Tights.jpg|Tights in Dragon Ball Super Manga F073.jpg|Tights' profile in Jaco The Galactic Patrolman vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h18m11s874.png vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h18m29s113.png References ca:Tights Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball Super